dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient rock wraith
} |name = Ancient rock wraith |image = AncientRockWraith.png |px = 270px |affiliation = Rock wraiths |rank = Elite Boss |variations = Ancient rock wraith Rock wraith |location = Primeval Thaig |quests = The Deep Roads Expedition |appearances = Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age }} The ancient rock wraith is a particularly old and powerful rock wraith. It had dwelt within the Primeval Thaig for an untold amount of years. Background Dwarven legends tell of dwarves so corrupt that even the Stone rejects them. Doomed to wander the Deep Roads in an undying half-life, these creatures are known as rock wraiths, and they are creatures of hunger, wrath and little more. While it's commonly held that Rock wraiths are myths, every so often a survivor, often half mad, staggers from the Deep Roads whispering of living rock assembling itself into a twisted shape shifting parody of a humanoid creature, and of baleful eyes glowing in the dark. When a hunger demon took control of the Primeval Thaig's profane, one of them proved itself to be too powerful to control. Far older than the rest of its brethren, this ancient rock wraith protects the Primeval Thaig's vault. Involvement Skills * The creature has two forms: One wields two rock blades and the other is a shield form. * In the shield form, the creature transforms to a ball and will roll towards party members, doing damage as well as causing knockdown. * The creature moves to the middle of the room and casts a form of chain lightning that deals damage throughout the room. The lyrium pillars shield party members from damage. * The creature is immune to attacks during its chain lightning attack. * The creature creates a vortex drawing your party towards him. Your party will lose footing and take minor damage, but can attack him after the stagger animation has finished. * The creature can become a flying rock ball, then move towards one of your companion's locations. If he hits any party members, significant damage and knockback are dealt. After finishing this move, he usually follows up with melee attacks and repeats it. * The creature in shield form can self-implode, causing 360 degree damage. The starting animation is similar to rock ball attack, but differs in shape seconds into the animation. There is a 5 seconds leeway until damage is inflicted. * Additional profanes will spawn during the fight after chain lightning. Abilities * Arcane Blast * Dust Storm * Earth Teleport * Spike Ball * Rock Roll * Rock Stab * Summon Profane Special traits * Immune to Knockback * Immune to Knockdown * Immune to Immobile * Immune to Stun * Immune to Paralyzed * Immune to Enslavement * Immune to Sleep * Immune to Movement Speed effects * Immune to Inevitable Death * Immune to Explosive Death * Very high Health * High Magic resistance * Medium damage bonus Elemental resistances * Cold: Very weak * Electricity: Normal (Immune on Nightmare) * Fire: Normal * Nature: Normal * Spirit: Very weak Drops The items dropped by the creature appear to be random, but can include many high quality "greater" and "enchanted" varieties of items featuring two or three bonuses or as much as 5 . Strategy Notes * Drawing out the fight so that the wraith continues to summon profanes can leave many corpses to check for random items. Equipping gear that improves item drops or coin amounts is useful here. Bugs * There is a glitch which seems to work with a sword and shield warrior. If the wraith turns into a ball and starts rolling, have the warrior shield bash the wraith. It may be in front of it, but does not get knocked back by the wraith's attack as you normally would. * Aveline's retaliation talent may prevent her from being knocked down and slow down the ball. Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age II creatures Category:Heroes of Dragon Age creatures Category:Possessed creatures Category:Dwarven lore